


More To Life

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [14]
Category: Boy Meets World, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer and Topanga just enjoy life.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Topanga Lawrence
Series: Finding My Way [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	More To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Boy Meets World  
Title: More To Life  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Topanga Lawrence  
Pairing: Spencer/Topanga  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het  
Summary: Spencer and Topanga just enjoy life.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Spencer, Boy Meets World, or Topanga. Jeff Davis and Michael Jacobs  
own these shows and characters.  
Words: 185 without title and ending.

Word to use: Win

FMW # 14: More To Life

There's more to life than school, getting the best grades or being the best student. Topanga finally figured that out. She used to always have to win, so to speak.

At least, that was how everyone saw her. As the teacher's pet. The suck-up. Now, she was so much more than that.

All these years later, she now had this amazing life. She and Spencer lived in Virginia and they were very much in love.

Topanga laid on the couch with Spencer as the two of them enjoyed a rare Saturday off.

She had her head in his lap as they watched a documentary together. The woman liked the simplicity of them just spending time together.

A smile came to her lips as she looked at Spencer who was engrossed in the documentary.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a warm pair of lips against hers. The blonde happily kissed him back.

"I love days like this," Spencer said, and he started to run his fingers through Topanga's hair.

Topanga smiled at him once more, when the kiss ended. "My favorite kind of day. You're safe, we’re together and happy."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
